


The bonding

by Ruth_Cooper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bad fanfiction, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Cooper/pseuds/Ruth_Cooper
Summary: After the events of all Marvel movies. Exept for "Avengers: Infinity war". Because...you know why. Also Steve and Tony made up for their mistakes. So, the avengers are reunited.Warnings: mentions and descriptions of self-harm; strong language; a VERY bad fanfiction.After the events of "Thor:Ragnarok"Thor and Loki arrived on Midgard, safe and sound. As all the asgardians were sent away to live in the different parts of the world (to the places they have chosen themselves, of course), Thor, Loki and Valkyrie were allowed to live in the Stark  tower (I know it's sold, but...).(I have read, that Thor is 23 human years old, and Loki is 17. So be it. )Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter's pov

After days of adjusting things for new arrivals and rewritting the rules, I finally get to meet the gods and Valkyrie. I am soooo exited!

-"Peter, I want you to know that you are allowed to talk with only two of them if there is noone else around. I do not want you near Loki, let alone speaking to him."

-"But mr. Stark I don't think he is dangerous anymore. I mean... I know about the whole 'New York battle with insane Loki' thing. But he was under some kind if hypnosis back then, you've said it yourself."

He stopped and turned to me.

-"He is a bad person. Even without the help of a bad guy. You undestand it?"

I nodded. 

I get it. He is just overprotective. And he has been throught a lot, after that battle. PTSD is not than easy to live with.

I have always been so eager to meet mr.Loki. I've heard about his story. Oh, and as a small bonus: he's an ancient god. Who by the way is around 17 years old. He is a god and he is around my age.Plus, he can..magic things up. 

This is insane.

Mr. Stark stood once again before entering the living room, and spoke:  
-"Also, Peter, just so you know, I haven't told them about your anxiety. I thought it would be better if you did that. If you chose to. Or I can, if you want me to."

I've had anxiety since that day when I found myself under a building, fighting off Vulture. It does not feel as it looks like. This constant fear. Oh, man! And those panick attaks are breathtaking. If you know what I mean.

-"Thank you, mr. Stark."

-"Anytime, kid."

He patted my back. He does think of me as his son, doesn't he?

We walked in together.

Thor and Valkyrie were standing near the window, talking. And Loki was standing aside, looking throught the books on the shelves.

-"Guys, I want you to meet someone"

And by that, mr.Stark caused all attation to be concentraited on me.

Breathe in. Breathe out. I'm okay

He continued

-"Meet Peter, the Spider man."

-"Greetings, man of spiders-"

Man if spiders. What?

-"-I am Thor Odinson, and this is the brave Valkyrie." 

Then Loki came closer,but stood far enough for mr.Stark to be satisfyed.

\- "I am Loki..Odinson" He looked at Thor fot a moment. Than looked back at me. 

\- "Pleased to meet you, boy of spiders" He said smiling.

\- "You too" That us all I said. Good job.

Thor and I shook hands. Valkyrie smiled at me brightly, I smiled back at her. And now I can't stop. Nice.

As the two began asking questions about me, Loki stepped back, then he walked away. Not as happy as he was before. 

I am back in the conversation.

-"So tell me, how did you get your abillities?" It was Valkyrie who asked.

-"Well, I got bit-..."

It went for hours. We talked, we ate, we sat. Then the other avengers joined us.We laughed. Black Widow and Valkyrie were already best friends. It felt like home.  
Wait. Were's Loki?

Ah, there he is. Loki is sitting on the furthest spot of the table. What a social person.

I returned to the conversation just in time.

\- "And remember how Peter took a cookie from a cupboard, without asking, then he cried for the whole night, because of it. And in the morning he came to you apologising.-" Black Widow started.

I glanced at Loki. He was supressing a smile. He saw me looking at him. I shifted in my seat, looking away.

\- "And you did not even notice the missing cookie, so you thought he killed someone." Clint finished laughing his butt off. He continued:

\- "And then-"

That's it. I know what's coming up next.I quickly interrupted him.

-"Can we please change the subject of this facsinating conversation?"

-"How can you interrupt someone, Peter? That is so mean of you" Bucky chuckled.

-"Ha-ha. Joke's over"

Silence. Then more laughing.

That does it.

-"Please continue, I'll just be someplace I can't hear you."

I walked out of the room dramaticaly.

\- "He takes drama after you, Stark" I heard someone behind me say with smile.

I know they did not mean to embarass me. They just did not get that I was. But it doesn't matter. I'm out of there. 

I heard the door behind me open, as strolled down the hallways, heading for the training room. 

Loki's pov

As the spider-child ran out of the dinning room, I felt the urge to come after him. I know how he must be feeling. Thor used to embarass me in front of his friends a good half of the time. Even if he truly thought it was helping me gain my own mates. But still, I'm a bit mad at him.

Plus, I wasn't hungry at all.

\- "Will you excuse me?"

I waited for the defenders of Midgard to nod, and then walked out of there.

Tony's pov

Where is Reindeer games going?

-"Jarvis, let me know if our guest comes closer than...eleven inches to Peter. And let him know about the new order."

-"Yes, sir."

-"Thanks Jarv"

-"My pleasure,sir."

Loki's pov

I'm walking doen the hallways, then, suddenly, some voice starts talking to me.

-"Good evening,sir. Mr. Stark aaked me to inform you, that you must not come closer than eleven inches to mr.Parker. If you do – there will be cosequenses."

Stark.

-"Thank you, Voice"

-"Jarvis, sir"

Eleven inches. That man does think of him as his child, doesn't he.

So what, he thinks I'll harm him? Come on, look at him! How can anyone cause this boy any pain?

He's like..fifteen,or something.

As I passed a peculiarly large door, I heard some beating noises. It must be him. 

I walk in.

Peter's pov

I came into the training room and headed towards the punching bags, without thinking. I put one up, and started beating it up. It helps me not to overthink. I mean.. you know.

After aproximately seven minutes my spidey-senses came off. Someone's coming. I pretended to mind my own business and not see anything.

Loki's pov

I saw him punching the shit out of the punching bag, until it ripped and the sand poured out of it.

-"You know I can sense when someone's standing behind me."

-"I do."

-"Loki?"

-"Uh-huh"

Peter's pov

What is he doing here? 

Oh right, after hearing that fascinating story, he came to me for more detailed one. That's just great.

-"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

-"Just came to see if you are..alright.  
Are you?"

\- " I'm perfectly fine.Why?"

\- "You seemed quite irritated when you left."

-"I just didn't feel like being costantly embarrassed in front of gods."

He smiled,looking down.

-"It wasn't that bad. But, I get it"

-"And why do you get it?"

I said putting up a new punching bag.

-"I have an older brother."

That explains a lot.

-"Understood. You're scared of me or you just love your personnal space? "

-"Me? Scared of you? Do you know who I am?"

-"Yes, I just don't care."

Silence. I looked at him.

-"Your father told me to stay away from you. To keep eleven inches away. He is an overprotective genius." He said smirking, watching me.

-"What? He is not my father. He's just.. I don't know"

 

-"It was nice to meet you, without being watched"

-"You are watched. Cameras, remember ?"

-"I do, I meant in private, alone."

\- "You too"

I returned to my training. 

He left.

Loki's pov

After our talk I went straight to my room. I needed some time to adjust to all the talking, and smiling, and eating. I can't just walz in the crowded room and feel okay. I prefer being alone.

I came in and locked the door behind me. How does Peter stand all this?

I sat on the couch in front if the large window. The view from it is breathtaking. I sit there staring in nowhere, thinking about...Peter? 

He is lucky to have people in his life, who truly care about him, and protect him. But somehow, he feels alone. Teenagers. Wait. Am I one of those?

I promised myself to make friends with him, even if we ought to stay eleven inches apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's pov

Two weeks passed.

Loki and I haven't been in a same room since... that day. I've been meaning to ask him to tell me about his magic abillities for this whole time. But I never had a chance. What if he does not want to see me? But I didn't do anything to cause that. What if he thinks I'm a child? That's probably it. But I'm not! I'm sick of people treating me like one.

  
I exited my room and headed to the living room to tell mr.Stark that I must be going to school now. He gets worried when I leave him without doing that.

  
-"Mr. Stark I'm-"

  
I saw him, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Thor and Loki standing there, staring at me.

  
-"What's happening?"

  
Mr.Stark answered:

  
-"We have a mission. We gotta kill a purple panini with a magic stone. And you are staying here.-"

  
He pointed at me.

  
-"-And, as much as I hate this, you'll be left here with our Bendy horns."

  
Loki shot him an irritated look.

  
-"But why can't I come with you?"

  
-"This is not negotiable. You stay here.In safety. And- Loki will cast a magic spell, or somethin' if anything goes wrong.It shouldn't" it was Loki's turn to be pointed at.

  
-"But,sir-"

  
I was immediatelly cut of by him.

  
-"No-no. We might be gone for a week or two. Jarvis will inform me if you do something to Peter."  
He said the last one to Loki.

  
I was quite dissapointed. But, of course, 'I'm a kid'.

  
Then, he came up to me, and said quietly, with his hand on my shoulder:

  
-"You may want to tell him about your axiety now, in case you have another panick attack. Or I can, if you want?"

  
How can I be mad at this man?

  
-"Um. I will tell him myself, after you..leave.."

  
-"Got it, kid.Stay safe. Don't forget to eat,drink water, sleep, do your homework. And also don't overthink things, and don't worry about us. We'll be back. And if you need something, you can always ask-.. Jarvis."

  
-"I'll try and I know. "

  
I smiled at him brightly. He better be back. Or I'll kill him.

  
-"Goodbye, Pete."

  
He said and all of the present avengers followed him out.

  
-"Farewell"

  
Loki said. Mr. Stark turned around, nodded at me and winked at Loki like something was going on.

  
-"What was that?" I asked the norse god.

  
-"I have no idea." he answeared throught his bright half-smirking smile.

  
What am I gonna do? Crap. School. I need to hurry.

  
-"Um..I need to get to school. Now."

  
He looked at me puzzled.

  
-"Okay"

  
Okay?

  
And then, I found myself at the school yard. How did I ? I looked around. Loki's standing beside me in a black suit.

  
-"What the-"

  
-"You've said that you needed to be in school, so I thought.."

  
-"That was amazing!"

  
-"Oh."

  
Ignoring the fact that I was just teleported, I continued:

  
-"I'll be back at 6 pm."

  
-"Your school hours end at 3pm. Why will you be back at six?"

  
-"Well, I'll be training."

  
-"Does Stark know you do that?"

  
-"Yeah"

  
I looked at him. He looked a tiny bit... upset?

  
-"Okay, then, you should go."

  
-"I should. See you later."

  
I walked away from Loki. And as I ran up the stairs,I heard my name being called. Well..not only my name.

  
-"Hey, Penis Parker"

  
Flash. I started walking faster but he stood in front of me, blocking my way.

  
-"What do you want, Flash?"

  
I said with a bored note in my voice. After some time, I got used to him being..him.

  
-"Nothing you can give me, smart-ass."

  
I am so sick of him.

  
\- "I don't have time for this"

  
\- "Go on, then"

  
That was unusual. I headed towards the lockers. And then I felt a tingle on my neck. My senses.

  
I opened my locker carefully. Nothing. And then, a bowl of something fell down from the ceiling, and the red liquid poured over my head. I stood there frozen.

  
Firstly, because it reminded me of blood.

  
Secondly, because everyone in the hallways were staring at me and taking pictures.

I felt my heart thumping widely. Shortness of breath. And it's happening. Where the hell is Ned?

  
I ran off to the bathrooms. I washed the thing of my face and scrubbed my hands.Then, I slid down the wall. Where is everyone?

  
In.Out.In.Out.Breathe. Breathe. Breathe! I can't.  
My chest burns. It wasn't as bad before.

  
-"Peter, I'm taking you back to the Stark Tower, okay?"

  
Loki?

  
I nodded.

  
We transported back.

  
I sat on the couch, my clothes are clean, my knees held up to my chest. Loki was keeping away from me.

  
-" You're safe. Everything's alright. No need to worry."

  
My chest hurts less,and I still can't catch my breath.

  
-"Breathe in and out. In. And out."

  
Better. In. Out. In.

Those photos will be posted. They already are.'Peter Parker is the new Carrie White'. More people laughing. Breathe. More tricks. Breathe. More Flash, being a prick. Please, stop. More me, being his puching bag.Breathe!

  
\- "Peter, calm down." Loki's voice seemed distant.

  
Breathe. My head explodes. Breathe. Breathe. Out. In. Out.

  
I loosened my grasp on the cushion. I didn't notice I've taken it in the first place.

  
Loki was actually quite helpful.

  
-"You're alright?"

  
-"Uh-huh,better.Thank you" I mumbled in my knees.

  
He nodded with a worried expression on his face.

  
We sat there for half an hour in silence, watching each other breathe. I've never noticed how green his eyes were, or how pale he was.

  
I finally let go of my knees, and break the eye contact.

  
-" How did you know where I was?"

  
-"I could sense..."

  
I furrowed my brows in disbelief.

  
-"And I may have put a spell on you, so that I know if something goes wrong"

Firstly, I was a little mad at him. But then, he did itbecause he wanted to help me. And, come on, a magic spell!

  
-"You did? That's awesome!"

  
It was his turn to be confused.

  
I went on:

  
-"I mean.. I always wanted to know how you do that."

  
He smirked.

  
-"I could show you."

  
-"Really?"

  
He looked at my hands and a small blue butterfly appeared, sitting there, fluttering its delicate wings.

  
-"Whoa"I whispered.

  
He smiled. Then he stood up and walked towards the panoramic window.

  
-"Come here"

  
I did. I looked out of it, and saw New York, burning.

  
-"What the hell, Loki?!"

  
-"What's more relaxing than setting things on fire?" He said calmly,as if we were talking about the weather.

  
-"A lot of things!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. The flames dissapeared.

-"Calm down. It was nothing more than a simple illusion."

  
I stood there dumbly. He added:

  
-" You have to admit, it was quite funny, seeing that horrified look of yours."

  
-"I bet it was."

  
He smiled weakly.

  
-"Shouldn't you be at school now?"

  
-"No, I'm too tired for it. Panick attacks are exhausting." I said, moaning.

  
-"Panick attacks?"

  
I thought he already knew.

  
-"Yeah, that was a panick attack.."

  
-"So you have anxiety"

  
-"..Yeah"

  
-"You should have told me before."

  
-"I thought it wouldn't happen."

  
-"It's okay"

  
Pause.

  
-"I'll go rest a bit, if you don't mind."

  
-"Of course"

  
I nodded, headed to my room and fell into bed, instantly falling asleep.

Loki's pov

After Peter left, I took a random book from the shelf, and strolled the hallways, that led to the room of my own.

  
It had everything I needed:

  
A large bed, a full window and a bathroom. There was a lot of other things, of course, but they did not interest me.

  
I placed the book on my bed, and went to the bathroom.

  
I took my robes off and looked in the mirror.

Looked away instantly. Stepped in the shower stall. Opened the faucet.

  
As cold ice water poured over me, I finally relaxed. I closed my eyes,tracing the scars on my legs and stomach. I still remember that feeling. I found an almost fresh cut on my thight, and opened it with a cold blade, watching the blood run down my leg and the water getting faint red color.

  
_That's for New York, dipshit_.

  
I did the same with the two of my wrists.

  
_And that's for Odin and for what you did to Stark_.

  
The color was getting brighter.

  
I slid down the wall on my knees. And watched in pour.

  
Someone was knocking on the bathroom door.

  
-"Loki, are you there?" I heard Peter say.

  
Shit.I lost the track of time.

  
I exited the shower stall, wrapped a towel around my waist and hid the blade.

  
-"Jarvis said your body was in the state of distress, or something. Are you alright?"

  
I didn't answear.

  
-"Loki, can I come in?"

  
-"No!"

  
I cleared my throat.

  
-"I mean, no. I was just showering."

  
-"Uh..okay. I'm going then."

  
-"Okay."

  
I waited for the sound of the door to my room close.

  
I forgot to take the clean clothes in with me, so I headed to my room to dress up.  
  
Peter's pov

I didn't leave. I closed the door to make it look like I did and stood near his bed. Jarvis clearly stated that he was in distress.

Something happened.

I heard the door knob turn.

He stepped out.

Holy shit!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up.In this fic Loki is 17 and Tony is 48. Isn't it a bit....much?  
> What do you think? Let me know.  
> Lots of love,  
> -author


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's pov

Blood dripped from his fingertips.

  
His body was flecked with scars and new cuts. He looked terrified after he saw me staring at him.

  
-"I-I-... I'm sorry, I didn't-..."

I turned around as if his body was naked. But, it was his soul that was. I saw his battle, not just mutilised skin.

  
And he didn't like it.

  
Finally, he spoke:

  
-"Could you please get out?!"

He said supressing his rage.

  
-"Um..-"

  
I wanted to get out, but in the same time to make sure it doesn't happen again.

  
-"-I'll wait out the door, until you get dressed. But-um- I want to...talk...if you don't mind.."

  
-"I do mind. Now get out!"

  
I hesitated for a moment, then left.

  
I shouldn't have done that. I mean... I violated his privacy. I feel awful for doing that.

Loki's pov

I should have known he wouldn't leave. How dare he?!

  
I quickly put out some random clothes from the drawyer. I didn't have time to choose. So I changed into a green sweater and black jeans.

  
I do not plan on having a conversation with Peter, but Tony Stark asked me to look after him, while he is away. So, I need to feed that child.

  
I opened the door, Peter was waiting there. I should've know about that too.

  
-"Loki, I-"

I cut him off.

  
-"I don't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever, child."

  
-"But...-"

  
I shushed him with my finger. He nodded, then continued.

  
-"Okay. By the way, we're the same age."

  
I already knew that.

  
-"So what?"

  
-"So that means I get you."

  
-" 'Get me'?"  
-"Understand you. So if you ever want to tell me something-"

  
-"Believe me, I won't. I came out of my room, just because Tony Stark asked me to make sure you eat, sleep, study and stay calm. So now I'm gonna do only that. "

  
We walked in silence, until we reached the kitchen/dinning room.

  
-"What do you want for lunch"

  
He stopped angrily.

  
-"I don't want to eat,Loki! I want to talk. And I want you to know that you're able to talk to me. And I don't want you to do that anymore! Please,Loki..."

  
I exhaled. He was shaking. Then what should I do?

  
-"Peter, I don't want you to know about it. It's bad, okay. And you have enough problems of your own."

  
Pause. I added:

  
-"Plus, Stark would kill me if he found out that I told you that. Bad influence and and all that..."

  
He didn't answear. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words escaped it. I tried again.

  
-"Don't do that Peter. I know that silence."

  
And he doesn't talk to me now,great.

  
-"Peter?"

  
Quiet. I turned on my heel and walked towards the couch and sat there, starring out of the window, looking at the grey sky.

  
He came up to me after few moments.

  
-"Don't come any closer"

  
-"Loki I want to know you. Not than mask you're wearing-"

  
-"Look, a bird just shit on our balcony"

  
He looked at me, irritated.

  
-"I am trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

  
He said, mantaining calmness.

  
-"And I am trying to subtly avoid it, can't you see?"

  
Why does he worry so much about me? I don't need it.  
  
Peter's pov  
  
I do want to have a serious conversation, but maybe he'll talk to me when he feels like it?  
Nope. I gotta know. Now.

  
-"Alright. How about this: I'll tell you because of what do I have anxiety disorder, and you'll tell me about your scars."

 

Loki's pov

I rolled my eyes at him.Then spoke:

  
-"You've been diagnosed with a moderately severe general anxiety disorder after that time, when you were trapped under a building. But I think it was also triggered by something else, I can't quite figure out what exactly."

  
He seemed a fair bit shocked. Of course he is. He thought he was hidding it well. But,apparently, not from me.

  
-"How did you..know?"

  
-"Figured it out, I guess. Or I could sense it. I am not sure"

  
-"Well, maybe I can tell you what 'triggered' it before the building..."

  
That was quite a trick. I can't stand not knowing something I could.

  
-"As you wish,Peter. That's a deal, worth making..I think"  
  
Peter's pov

Finally. That was starting to get on my nerves.

  
-"You start" he said.

  
No problem.

There was a problem.

  
-"There's this kid, in my school. He doesn't like me that much."

  
-"Doesn't like you, or..-?"

  
Here we go.

  
-"He calls me names and does stuff"

  
Stuff..

  
-"Does Stark know?"

He looked at me. Anger and sorrow mixed up in his green eyes.

  
I looked at my feet.

  
-"No, he doesn't. And he shouldn't."

Loki's pov  
  
Oh I will find out about that child and what 'stuff' and 'names' he calls Peter. He will know what I can do.

  
-"Your turn" he said.

  
Okay. A short answear will do.

  
-"That started when I was twelve, then it stopped after one year. Two years before it started again.For New York and for Allfather. Enough?"

  
-"Allfather?"

  
Not enough. Is my life that fascinating?

  
-" He is my shitty father, that I've killed, by accident. I stripped him off his abilities. That caused him to get older, and die"

  
First question: can I swear in front if a kid?

  
Second question: Does he think I'm a monster, now?

  
-"Why did you do that at twelve?"

  
I gulped.

  
-"Even back than, I did things that I regret"

  
Terrible things.

  
-"We all do that. It's a part of being a human."

  
Short pause. Then he went on:

  
-" Is that it?"

  
I had one more thing. The urge to say it out loud was inexplainably strong.

  
-"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

  
-"I promise"

  
I believed him. Yet made a mistake of telling him this shameful thing.

  
-"That's gonna sound so wrong in so many ways-"

  
I said throught a nervous smile.

  
-"-I've had...four..children. They are monsters now, because of Odin's punishment for my past crimes."

  
He was in awe. Watching his reaction was quite amusing.

  
-"That's..intense. What do you mean monsters?"

  
-"Well..um.. One of them is a wolf, who everyone thinks is deadly, but he is a smart, kind, anormous doggy.I named him Fernir. The other one is the largest snake there is.Jörmungand.Who, by the way, lives on Midgard.The third one is a half dead girl,Hel, who now 'rules' Hell. Oh, and the last one is an eight-legged horse, who my father rode. I understand if you won't talk to me for the rest of your life."

  
-"I-I will talk to you. But I have the last question: who's the mother?"

  
Well, shit. That's just awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue writting this fiction?   
> Love,  
> -author


End file.
